


His Salvation

by mytornsandals



Series: One-Shot Fill-Ins from Meme and Kinks [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytornsandals/pseuds/mytornsandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Kiss_Meme in KakaIru comm in LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

  
Heat surrounded not only the room but his very soul as Iruka worked magic into his body like the master musician to his most favored instrument. His tan-skinned angel left nothing of him untouched by those luscious, sinful lips until he, the infamous copy-nin became nothing but a mess of whimpering man …shivering, moaning, wanting and begging for his salvation. And salvation did come as Iruka, finally, finally positions himself into him. To became one with his redeemer and have a glimpse of heaven if only for a few minutes were all the mercy he, a vindictive sinner can hope for.

Iruka will look at him; with eyes full of adoration and he knows he was alive. Then his angel will hold his hand and kiss each finger, the palm and the back and he knows he was forgiven. With every thrust and hitch of breath was his name “Kakashi” is the sacred incantation of his lover and he knows that he was saved. And as the familiar dance of love and passion become frantic and as he reaches the peak of his climax that he finally believe that there is hope, and there is faith and yes, there is love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to Kissing Meme promt. This one is un-beta-ed so I claim all the errors...


End file.
